Dramione One Shots
by Winchester-Malfoy
Summary: Dramione One Shots. Rated M for future chapters. A/N: The one shots will get better, the first few chapters are going to be bad however I promise they will get better. Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me
1. Granger and Malfoy

One shot: Granger and Malfoy

A/N: This isn't my best writing (I wrote this a year ago before I stared trying to improve my writing, however after I update all my old chapters my new updates will have better writing quality.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter™ used in this one shot DO NOT belong to me they belong to J K Rowling.

Prefects wander the halls of Hogwarts every night. Tonight was no different. "Malfoy hurry up!" Hermione Granger screamed through the door of the of the prefects bathroom.

"Calm down! I am hurrying up, you can't rush this" he said opening the door.

"Whatever, it may work on the Slytherin slappers but we have work to do." The pair walked down the corridors quietly, until a noise in the trophy room caught the pair of guard.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know maybe we should go look?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Okay but ladies first." Hermione rolled her eyes, she opened the door to find the schools trouble maker. Makers.

"Fred" Hermione sighed as she looked at the ghostly figure.

"Hey Mione" He said joyfully.

"Time for us to leave" A voice pipped up, it was Remus Lupin her old defence against the dark arts professor.

"How is Harry Hermione?" Sirius pipped up.

"Tell Harry his mum and dad love him." A person Hermione thought must have been James.

"Must catch up after, but you guys have to go and we better be off." The ghosts said their byes leaving a teary eyed Hermione and a board Draco.

"Let's go" Draco said as he watched Hermione carefully. A sobbed filled the small room. "Granger?" Hermione shook off the tears and nodded to say she was ready. "Look take a moment I will walk around the corridors near here and come and get you if anything happens." He said leaving the girl to her thoughts and memories.

When Malfoy returned Hermione was still sitting in the same position he left her in. "Get up its time to move on spots."

"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione spat.

"Get up now! We have jobs to fulfil!"

"You inconsiderate git" Hermione groaned.

"Inconsiderate? I let you have a break!"

Hermione moved from the spot and closer to Malfoy.

"YOU ARE AN INCONSIDERATE COWARD! YOU RAN FROM DEATHEATERS! YOU ALSO FAILED TO DO ANY TASK ASSIGNED TO YOU!" Hermione moved one step closer and slapped Malfoy across the face. To say he was furious was an understatement but Malfoy was not going to take this lying down. He grabbed Hermione around the hips and pushed her into the wall behind her.

"How dare you call me a coward!"

"Get off me Malfoy" Hermione squirmed.

"Not until you tell me why I am a COWARD!" His grip tightened pushing Hermione up the wall so she was level with his face.

"You give up on everything." She protested thrashing against his arms.

"No I don't!" He fought back.

"Name one thing you didn't" He wasn't going to let his guard down, not now. He was to broken to only let one thing out. He was too scared to let Hermione know what the one thing he wouldn't give up on. "See you can't name one. You are a coward. And a lonely one at that." Looking at Hermione he pushed her further up the wall, her back had no gaps between the wall and her spine. His lips crashed into hers. The unique sent of Hermione filled his nostrils. The kiss could have lasted years but he wouldn't have known. He was doing what he has always wanted to do. Their lips didn't seperate until Hermione had her feet firmly in the ground. "What was that?" Hermione called out still recovering from the passionate kiss. She watched Draco's frame disappear slowly.

"Bye Granger" he whispered.

"Bye?" She whispered to herself. Hermione followed Draco down the hallways but lost track of him after the third pattern of left, right, right, right, left turns. A scream filled the air coming from the other direction. Causing Hermione to stop dead in her tracks. Ron. Ron's scream. Bolting the other way Hermione followed the low howl of pain that was escaping Ron's lips. The sound died just as she reached the corner. His mangled body stood at the feet of Goyal.

"Missing something? Or someone?" He said kicking the body out of his path. "Cheating a bad, very bad sin." He said moving his hands out of his pockets. Hermione should have flinched or moved back from the killer. She didn't though. Standing there Hermione stood still. "Now you are single you can have whoever you want." His hands closed around her face pulling her towards him. Instead of kissing here though he leaned her head to the side whispering in her ears. "Tic toc Hermione times moving and we all know you only belong to one Slytherin. I will continue killing until you realise. Everyone will die." He smiled and left her standing there shocked. What did that mean? "Tell me before I leave where Draco is?"

"No" Hermione said firmly.

"What do you mean no?" His tone had turned to anger as he pulled his wand out of its hiding place.

"Don't you dare" She pulled her own wand out. Was it time for Ginny's famous hex? Yes. Yes it was. Hermione watched the hex hit him. Running Hermione had to find Malfoy and fast. The last time she saw him he was heading towards the entrance hall. Maybe he has gone to the quite spot Hermione saw him sneak off to. Opening the grand doors silently Hermione felt the fresh cool air hit her. Scanning the grounds Hermione ventured out a bit more. Looking out at the spot that Draco normally sat at it was empty. The moonlight shone of the figure walking into the water. Looking back and forth that's when Hermione figured out that it was a body walking into the water. "Draco" Hermione cried out. She covered her mouth. She forgot about Goyal. He would be up an about now. The figure didn't yell back but walked further in. Running for her life Hermione pushed herself to her breaking point. She reached the lake just as the figure was chest deep. "Draco" Hermione collapsed onto her knees. "Please Draco" He turned around.

"How did you know it was me?" His voice was croaky.

"Bye? Draco you are not leaving this earth. Not today." Hermione whispered. Before Hermione could get up and hug him Goyal had returned and held her by the waist.

"Walk in deeper and she won't be harmed." He warned. Draco cast one long look at Hermione before turning back around. He put his hand s up to his mouth and chewed quickly. Somehow he always knew takin git with him was the right decision. Goyal stood closer to Hermione pulling her closer and closer to him. Hermione focused on Goyal there was no way he was getting away with this. Placing a nonverbal spell on him, freezing him, she pushed him in to the black lake. Sitting down on the bench looking out to the lake Hermione traced the outline of her lips. Only hours, minutes ago she couldn't tell how long had passed Draco Malfoy's lips had been there. Yes she missed Ron buy when Draco's lips touched hers enough electricity was produced they could have powered the whole of Europe for twenty years. Smiling to herself at least it was a good memory she had of him. Sobs filled the air. Losing two people in one night had taken the toll on Hermione. She didn't care how loud she was she would let the whole world know what happened. All noise was blocked out and her vision was blurry. She couldn't see but why would she want to when the world didn't contain Draco Malfoy. Her brain told her she should be worrying about Ron. Ron, her precious boyfriend Ron. The best mate and significant other. But why does that matter when she realised that her heart belonged with someone she would never have ever had a chance with. No matter the situation they wouldn't have been together. He saved her, gave her more days. Not seeing the figure approaching her. His presence was unknown until he touched her shoulder.

"Don't cry," Hermione sniffled a bit and let the words play through her head. It was magical the way the dead could still talk to her. "Hermine," the velvet voice played again. That is when Hermione felt the cold water soak through her clothes and run down her arm. She turned her head slightly and saw the pale figure of Malfoy. It had been one hour since Hermione had seen him walk into the water to save her. "You are right Hermione I am a coward. I couldn't even kill myself without a backup plan. I stole gillyweed." He spoke sheepishly. Hermione looked at him in the eyes.

"I am glad you are a coward then," Hermione hugging Malfoy "I am glad that you are my coward" she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Really," he said holding her close.

"Your freezing" She interrupted the special moment, sighing Draco placed a heating charm on himself and Hermione. "Thank you" she whispered. He kissed her head as she snuggled into his chest. They moved so they were standing side by side with their arms around each other looking out to the lake. "Why do you call me Granger? Instead of Hermione?" She asked turning to face him.

"I will call you Granger until you're a Malfoy." He didn't look at her, he didn't want to see the rejection written over her face. He knew she had lost Ron tonight and his 'faked' death didn't help the situation. He wanted to call her his though. He wanted to so badly. Now was his time. Take it with both hands he repeated to himself. He turned to face her, she was looking back at the lake. Pain shadowed her face. "Look it's not the best ring but-" he knelt down on one knee in front of Hermione and pulled off his Slytherin ring. "Hermione Jean Granger will you make me the happiest man in the universe and also make sure I am not a coward because I would have completed the one thing I set my mind on, to making you happy and also myself?" Hermione nodded her head as he slipped the ring that held the Slytherin emblem. Draco Malfoy had a genuine smile plastered on his face. For once in his life he could have someone make him happy. Blood status didn't matter anymore. No way for him. He was going to be happy for once, he wouldn't follow in his mother's footsteps and marry a pureblood to keep a good status. No way. Happiness was more important that blood. And if it was Hermione Granger to make him happy so be it.

But what would his father say about this? Right now he didn't care. He had a future worth fighting for. His father could break his soul, take his life, beat him, hurt him, kill him, but for Merlins sake he won't let his father touch Hermione. As the couple stood side by side a howler addressed to Hermione came flighting in front of their faces.

The pair listen to the howler. Not only did the pair have to look out for Lucius Malfoy but Hermione had to attend the ministry for murder of Goyal. Draco held onto Hermione's hand and squeezed it in a reassuring way. The howler then turned to Draco. He had to attend the death eater trials. "You will be okay" Hermione said kissing his cheek. How was she going to explain the death of Ron and her engagement to Draco on the same night? Draco picked up Hermione bridal style and sat on the bench. Pulling her into his chest his lips worked their way from Hermione's forehead down to her lips where they spent the rest of the late night into early morning. Swollen lips took the place where their normal lips use to be as they walked towards the Hogwarts.

Once back in the dorm Hermione cast a patronus to Professor McGonnagal explaining the Ron situation, and how they are tired from checking all over the school for his attacker.


	2. I Hate U I Love U

One shot: I Hate U I Love U

A/N: This isn't my best writing (I wrote this a year ago before I stared trying to improve my writing, however after I update all my old chapters my new updates will have better writing quality.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter™ used in this one shot DO NOT belong to me they belong to J K Rowling.

A/N: I Hate U I Love U is an actual song it reminds me of Dramione, search up: I hate u I love u by Gnash!

"I hate you Malfoy!" Hermione Granger yelled at the top of her voice.

"The feeling is mutual, don't worry about that." Draco chirped back. She walked past him and could resist to get payback for hexing her, she hit her hand up under all his books. As they fell to the floor she smiled.

"Whoops," she continued her way to transfiguration leaving he him behind to have potions with Ravenclaw. Before she could walk away his hand flew back and wrapped around her wrist. She tried to keep herself calm. As much as she hated him she had to admit her breath faulted when his cold fingers touched her skin. Draco himself tried to hide the burning feeling in his hands.

"Good job no one is down this corridor," he smirked as he faced her.

"And why is that?" Hermione spat, why did he have to be over six foot tall? Curse his long arms and height. He pushed her against the wall. He liked to torture the girl, mess with her mind. He traced his fingers up and down her arm. "Get of me Malfoy." The witch protested.

"Nah I am fine right now." Draco smirked.

"You wouldn't," Hermione saw the look in his eyes. "You're joking right." Hermione's eyes went wide. He looked down the tiniest bit to see her face, smirking he looked back to where his hand was still tracing the line. "You would risk your blood status." Hermione snapped. "Especially not to a mudblood." She watched as he looked down to face her furious face and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't risk my blood status-" Hermione cut him off.

"I know, now let me go I am going to be late for class."

"Let me finish." He snapped at her. "I am not going to risk my blood status to a halfblood."

"Surely not to some mudblood." Hermione looked at him confused.

"You are talking about this as if it is virginity."

"Well it is to you,"

"Not really, I lost that a long time ago."

"Don't need to know," Hermione shrieked. This just caused him to chuckle.

"Now if I was to lose my blood status it would be to some mudblood probably. Halfblood's are the cowardly way to do it. Too scared to do it properly. But if you lose it to a mudblood then you have done it properly and proves you are not to be messed with. Mainly because you are a blood traitor then." He chuckled to himself, Hermione started at him. Time to test him she thought.

"What mudblood then?" Hermione refused to break eye contact. However he did. She watched his face become worried. "See you are lying I knew it." With the bit of energy she had built up she pushed him backwards. Even though his fingers were no longer tracing up and down her arm she still felt there presence. "Go shag some Slytherin bimbo, I bet they throw themselves at you." Hermione called out as she went to leave.

However she had taken four steps before Malfoy tried to grab her arm again. "To predictable," she said as she moved out of the way. She turned around and walked backwards for a bit. "Here," she said as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at his belongings that were still on the ground. They moved into a nice neat pile.

He watched as she turned back around and walked towards the now empty corridors, classes would have started half an hour ago.

Hermione was completely oblivious to the Slytherin's plans and how defenceless she is now her wand was away. She didn't even notice when two hands grabbed her waist. It was only when her feet left the ground and she was pulled backwards that she knew that he wasn't finished with whatever they were doing. As she tried to fight for freedom until she felt him sit down on a chair. It would have been near no impossible to try with the grip he has on her. "Don't fight me," he said as he struggled to pull her onto his lap.

"Where are we?" Hermione said a little out of breath.

"A little corridor of the main empty corridor." He had succeeded into having her on his lap. "No one comes down here." He pinned her to him. He linked one of his hands with the other creating a seatbelt stopping her from getting up. However she still tried to move of him. As she moved from one side of his lap to the other fighting his hands Hermione heard a moan escape his lips.

"Gross," she whispered to herself.

"Want I try and do it again?" He said as he righted the grip and help he back into to him. Before he got an answer Hermione stepped in his foot causing him to loosen his grip. She pulled her self-off his lap. But she was pulled back on. This time her face facing his. "That hurt."

"Good," Hermione felt his fingers touch her leg, he was back to the slow teasing he did. "How. Did. My. Legs. Get. Around. Your. Waist?" Hermione was horrified and near on hyperventilating.

"Shouldn't have struggled." He shrugged.

"I hate you Malfoy."

"You do realise saying that is what got you in this situation."

"I realise that now. But I really do hate you." She hit his arm in protest.

"I love you," he whispered quietly, so only he could hear. "I hate that I love you."

"What about me?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Fine now let me go." He stood up with Hermione still linked to him. She tightened the grip of her legs that were around his waist. "Don't let me fall. Because I swear I will hex you to oblivion." She started listing what else she would do if he dropped her when her back touched a wall.

"Salazar," Draco whispered, "don't tell anyone you know that." Her back found itself leaning against air again. She looked around confused why did the wall suddenly disappear?

"Why are we in the Slytherin common room?"

"It was the closest place I knew how to get into."

"The closest place?" She whispered, even death would have been scared of the tone she used. "We were deep in the dungeons five seconds ago."

"We still are," he shrugged. "I know the short cuts you see." He continued to walk into the common room.

"Put me down," Hermione hissed in his ear. She was leaning on his shoulder, and for balance reasons she had her hands wrapped around his neck.

"If you insist," he placed her on a soft bedding. Alarm bells sounded in Hermione's head. "No one will be back until midnight."

"I - I am go - going to go," Hermione's voice faltered.

"Please - please stay... We need to talk." Draco looked uncomfortable in the situation he placed her in.

"Talk?" She raised an eyebrow, "about what?"

"Stuff..."

"Go on?" Hermione joined him in the bed.

"I - I - I Lo - I can't do this." He sighed.

"Do what?" Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry," he moved her hand in between his hands and gently patted and rubbed it.

"This is weird," Hermione smiled. "You being nice, not calling me a mudblood.-"

"About that I'm sorry for that I have standards my family needs to live up to."

"It's okay," Hermione patted the hand that was on top of hers. "T- t - this," she said motioning to them. "It feels so -"

"I forgot you were with Ron sorry," he went to pull his hands away but she wouldn't let him.

"Right." He looked at her "this feels so right." He smiled at her, a genuine smile. They both moved closer until their lips touched. Draco took control of the kiss. After a bit the kiss turned into a full blown make out session. He pulled her on top of him as he fell backwards.

"Is it bad that I have wanted you since I saw you in the first year?" Hermione said sitting up on him.

"No," he reached up and played with a curl.

Eleven years later:

Hermione linked arms with Draco as she watched little Scorpius Malfoy walk into the Hogwarts express.

Smiling the young couple walked back through the barrier. Since Hermione found out she was pregnant in her last year at Hogwarts Ron hasn't spoken to her. Leaving their relationship in tatters. Hermione missed hanging around with her old friends but they didn't want to talk to her much anymore. Sometimes friends can break your heart to.


	3. Firewhiskey Truths

One Shot: Firewhiskey Truths

A/N: This isn't my best writing (I wrote this a year ago before I stared trying to improve my writing, however after I update all my old chapters my new updates will have better writing quality.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter™ used in this one shot DO NOT belong to me they belong to J K Rowling.

Hermione Granger sat up with her history of magic book open. Stifling a yawn, Hermione looked back for her place. She had lost it. Time to reread the whole chapter again. "Goblin Riots of 221Bc." Sighing she began to read again. "The Goblin Riots of 221Bc began-" another yawn interrupted her reading. It was only eleven pm. Adding up quickly Hermione worked out that she had thirty minutes to sleep before she would need to do the dreaded task of joining Malfoy and walking around the Hogwarts castle. Letting one last yawn out she let sleep over take her body.

Shouting and banging woke up Hermione. "Hurry up you mudblood!" It was Malfoy. "Hurry the fuck up!" He called again. Rolling over Hermione looked at her clock, but not reading the time. Closing her eyes again Hermione heard the door unlock. "Are you a head girl or not?" Malfoy spat. "Ahh look good girl Granger!" Hermione hoped of her bed an looking at the time, five passed twelve.

"Shut up," she mumbled. "Now get out of my room." Hermione grabbed her wand of the bedside table and continued on out to the common room. "Let's go."

The pair walked out of the heads common room. "Do we have to sick together?" Draco moaned.

"I am afraid so McGonagall's instructions." They continued the silent conversation all the way to the room if requirements. "You going in?"

"Yeah, you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure."

"Breaking news goody to shoes Granger isn't following a rule."

"You know I have broken rules before right." He smirked at her.

"Not with the enemy, so you are still a goody to shoes."

"Good girls are bad girls who haven't been caught." Hermione had just now realised what the room of requirements had turned itself into. Studying each bit of the room Hermione noticed a king bed, two love seats and a fridge. "I bag the bed!" She yelled and tried to make her way to it. But Malfoy pushed her into one of the seats and jumped on to the bed.

"Be a great help Granger and bring something from the fridge to me." He ordered her. However Hermione had already fallen asleep on the couch. Sighing Draco got up to inspect the fridge. "Ahh," he sounded happy as he pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. Walking over to the other seat he looked at Hermione while opening the drink. He flicked the bottle cap towards the only light in the room. It didn't miss and made a huge clatter when it finally hit the floor. The noise didn't disturb the brunette. Draco found him self starring helplessly at Hermione's face. It was then he realised that if she wasn't a Gryffindor or a muggle born he would date her. Marry her even. "Pull your head out of the gutter Malfoy ," he mumbled to himself.

After his fifth bottle of firewhiskey he watched as Hermione began to stir. She was now fully awake and staring right back into his eyes. "You look terrible," Hermione spoke sleepily.

"I would say the same to you but a good sleep does you well." Crap! Did he just say this. Draco wasn't sure if it was the firewhiskey talking or his own personal opinion talking. Maybe it was both.

"U- umm thanks." Hermione looked at him startled. "What's the time?"

"One am. Our shift finished at least." Draco slurred. Hermione placed her feet on the ground. Should she help him? Take the drink of him? Or leave him? Letting her good nature take over she tippy toed over to him. She didn't want a bottle to come flying at her head.

"I think you have had enough," her hand accidentally slimed over his as she grabbed the bottle. Before she could grab it he let it crash to the floor missing her feet.

"You think," he was still slurring. His hand pointed to a small pile of empty bottles.

"Time to get you to the common room, can you walk?" Hermione stood back as he tried to walk. He could stand, well sway. But waking would be impossible. "Okay then," Hermione walked to his side and stepped under one of his arms. "Let's get you back to the common room." She placed one hand around his back and the other over his hand that was around her neck. She had to admit his touch felt warm.

As the portrait hole closed behind them Hermione walked with a staggering Draco to a chair. Letting him fall down on it she lent back into the only other chair in the room. "What made you drink that much?" She rubbed the small of her back. Having a six foot person leave against you was painful.

"No reason-" he thought for a bit. "Has anyone told you how pretty you are?" Hermione felt a small blush appear on her cheeks. "Especially when you blush. I want you to know," he began, "all then horrible things I said to you through out the years. I am sorry. I didn't know how hurtful it was and I was trying to impress my father." Hermione looked at Draco.

"Let's get you to bed, you are starting to say stuff you don't mean."

"I do mean it." He whispered harshly to her.

"No you don't."

"Did anyone ever tell you that when your drunk you tend to say stuff that has been locked inside of you for years." Hermione was back underneath the weight of his arm.

"No..."

"Well they do,"

She placed him on his bed. "There," she smiled. "Have a nice sleep." She watched as Draco lifted up her hands to his lips. His smooth lips felt so nice against her skin.

"Night Granger," he let her hands go and he fell back into his bed snoring. Laughing slightly she lent in and kissed his head.

"Night Malfoy."


	4. Christmas Miracle

One Shot: Christmas Miracle

A/N: This isn't my best writing (I wrote this a year ago before I stared trying to improve my writing, however after I update all my old chapters my new updates will have better writing quality.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter™ used in this one shot DO NOT belong to me they belong to J K Rowling.

A crisp cold air fell over the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Christmas was drawing near. The halls were decked out in various decorations and numerous Christmas trees. Siting in the great Hall eating her breakfast Hermione found that her Christmas cheer had gone. " They really are gone - aren't they?" Ginny tried to comfort Hermione but it was going no where.

"I am sorry Hermione but I am afraid so," Ginny didn't know what to say, yesterday Hermione had been informed that her parents had died in a car accident. A bell sounded in the background and many students made their way to their first class of the day. To Hermione the sound was distant, her world was slowly caving in burying her deep in the ruble of what use to be a positive attitude, bright future and happy memories. "I better get going, defence against dark arts first and according to some fourth years the teacher is horrible." Ginny reenacted how they described the professor, both girls started to laugh. "Keep that smile there," Ginny hugged Hermione then left.

"Talk later," Hermione called out. Not knowing what to do in the free period she had Hermione walked out to the grounds and made her way to the seats beside the black lake.

"Oi Granger!" The cold voice of Malfoy called out, sighing Hermione called back.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He didn't answer back, turning in the spot she was siting in Hermione came face to face with a cold lump of snow. Wiping the much of her face Hermione turned back around.

"What no hexes?" Hermione shook her head, "no yelling at me?" Her response was the same. "Fine continue sulking then, but professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. It's something about your parents." Hermione's face went stiff, for anyone that saw the situation they would have through it was because the snow that had hit her face was chilling her to the core, but to Hermione any mention of her parents especially by Malfoy made her angry. Hoping up she walked to the headmistress office, shoving Malfoy into the snow on her way.

After talking to professor McGonagall Hermione's head felt cleaner. There was no longer a guilty feeling that she had caused her parents death. It turned out that there was no car accident and that her parents were actually still safe. It felt as if an invisible weight had been lifted of her shoulders. Hermione was in the mood to sing and dance, maybe not sing, she laughed at what happened last time she tried to sing. The ghoul that resided in the Attic of the Burrow had cleared off, for good.

Still having her free period Hermione walked to a small area hidden by trees and started to dance. "Someone's happy," Malfoy walked into the area.

"None if your snide remarks will affect me, Malfoy," it was true she was just to happy to let a git like him ruin her mood.

"Who said I was going to use a snide remark?" His smirk formed on his lips. "What do you think your doing, mudblood?" He spat at her, but he didn't refuse the gesture. Soon they were dancing to the chirping noise the birds were making.

"Have a bit of holiday spirit," Hermione pulled out her wand and gave it a swish, soon all around them there were dove's flying and small Christmas decorations around them.

"Dove's?" Malfoy questioned,

"They are the sign of peace," Hermione watched as the flew around elegantly.

"Umm Granger!" Malfoy looked worried. "Did you plan this?"

"Plan what?" Hermione looked confused, but followed the direction of where his hand was pointing. "No, but I should have realized, it's a Christmas decoration and I didn't think."

"It's also a Christmas tradition, I am going to regret this I think." He reached out for her hand and pulled her close. Placing his hands both sides of Hermione's cool cheeks he leant in and kissed her. They stood blissfully unaware of their surroundings under the small piece of mistletoe. It was a Christmas miracle, there was finally house and blood unity between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Malfoy and Granger, pureblood and muggle born.


	5. I'm Mot Sure

One Shot: "I'm Mot Sure What Kind of Frienships You Have But..."

A/N: This isn't my best writing (I wrote this a year ago before I stared trying to improve my writing, however after I update all my old chapters my new updates will have better writing quality.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter™ used in this one shot DO NOT belong to me they belong to J K Rowling.

They say you only know you love them when you let them go, but what about if you never had them? But you know now that you love them. Hate to love. Get real Draco throughly to himself, it's only lust. Lust, he kept repeating in him mind. Why would he want someone like her? More like why would someone like her want you? A ex death eater. But he loved her he always have. He couldn't escape. His mind was trapping him, there was no way out. "Draco?" His mate Theodor looked at him. "Oi Malfoy!" He waved his hands I front of him. He had been trying to get his attention for a while. Draco needed piece and quite, he left the great hall in a hurry.

"You didn't touch your dinner? Drakey are you okay?" Pansy had followed him out.

"Go away," he yelled at her.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong. Drakey! Wait up I have short legs." Hearing this Draco took longer strides, he didn't know where he was going but he needed somewhere quite. She called out once more.

"Fuck of you desperate slut!" He rounded the corner and found himself stepping into the library. Walking around aimlessly he found a hidden nook. Not looking he sunk down into a chair. He let a tear slide out one of his eye. He was confused and frustrated.

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked. Shit! He should have looked, now some random girl has seen him at his weakest moment. "Malfoy?" The girl asked. It was Hermione. Lovely just lovely! Granger has seen him at his weakest don't, why couldn't it have been some random? A sob left his mouth. "What's wrong?" Hermione continued trying somewhat to help. Her concern was genuine. No it's not he kept saying. Why would she care about you?! Letting sobs take over his body. She watched as his body shook. Hopping up from her spot she walked over to him. "It's okay," she wrapped her arms around him rubbing her hand up and down his shoulder, she could feel his biceps move up and down with each sob.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked looking up at her.

"Be- Bec- ause," she didn't have an answer to his question. Instead she hugged him tighter. "I am here for you..," she mumbled. A bell sounded in the background, dinner had finished. "Do you want me to let you go back to your common room?"

"No," he looked at her and had an idea pop in his mind. Five minutes had pasted before he spoke again, "I want you to follow me," he pulled her up by the hand, how did he get a hold of her hand?

"What about my stuff?" He smirked weakly at her.

"Thought you would have been protesting against me leading you into the unknown. And it is hidden well enough no one will find it." His voice was still horse. He pulled Hermione down towards the entrance to the school, students were sitting in their common rooms. Professors would only start roaming the halls with prefects and heads, which coincidentally where Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, in a couple of hours.

He led them to the lake and they sat down on the warm grass, don't you just love summer. "Be honest." Draco started, Hermione nodded to let him know she was listening, "do you honestly like me?" Hermione was taken back by his statement, he looked at her worried, "I mean as a friend," he sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah," she whispered, "what was bothering you before? And don't say nothing."

"The fact that I fucked up. Big time." Hermione looked at Draco pain marking her face.

"How?" Hermione asked, she wasn't sure if she was touching a sensitive spot.

"You," he spoke. Hermione looked at him puzzled. "I fucked up with you? Hermione I shouldn't have been mean to you." His hand cupped one side of her face. Hermione looked at Draco, their eyes meeting. They held their stare for a while. Both edging towards each other, Hermione and Draco closed their eyes at the same time.

When their lips met fire exploded inside of them and around them. Deepening their kiss Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap as he felt back, she lent down, laying on him. She could feel his smile. Boys. She rolled off him and landed with a thud on the grass. "I'm not sure what kind of friendships you have but the kind I have that doesn't happen." He winked at her his eyes still prickly and red from the tears. They continued to lay there and look at the stars until they fell asleep.


End file.
